The Wall: My Version
by Kaimi-Flames
Summary: We all know The Fall of the Berlin Wall is one the most overused plots in Hetalia fanfictions certainly where Prussia is concerned , but no one else's story quite satisfied my daydreams. So here's my version. T for Swearing and Slight Violence. Oneshot?


Hello there! Welcome to my version of The Fall of the Berlin Wall. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:**Major use of both human and country names; Injury to lovable characters; Possible out-of-character characters; Slight swearing.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, Tony and Kumajirou would be secretly plotting to take over Pluto which is totally a planet!

**

* * *

****The Wall**

Gilbert knew today was a day of great importance to his people, but if it were up to him, he would be hiding out in the middle of a desert far away from Ivan, Ludwig, and anyone else. But he represented Prussia or at least what was left of East Germany, so he stood there towards the front of the crowd, eyes wide, staring at that stupid wall.

Gilbert could not remember how long it had been since he had been on the other side of the wall; how long had it been since he had not been struggling for breath in Ivan's merciless grasp?

How many years had it been since he had seen Ludwig? He wanted nothing more than to embrace his brother tightly and never let him go, but shame clouded his brain. The last image he had of West was… not exactly a happy one…

"_Gilbert, NOOOO!!! You can't!"_

_Prussia clenched his teeth and turned back to see his brother chasing after him. He was not supposed to find out! At least not until Gilbert was long gone…_

"_West… go back home!" He tried to sound commanding, but his voice broke._

"_East! Don't do it! You mustn't give yourself over to Ivan, he's a madman!" Ludwig pleaded._

"_I'm sorry, West. You'll understand some day."_

"_Fuck, East! I am not a kid anymore! I can understand just fine now! Tell me why! Did he threaten you?!"_

"_Go home Bruder!"_

_Gilbert's eyes widen as he felt a large arm snake around his shoulders and clutch his arm roughly._

"_Yes ,go home little Ludwig. Younger siblings should listen to their older brothers, da?"_

"_No… I… I won't let you take Gilbert from me Ivan!"_

_Oh no! In a blink of an eye, Germany was falling to his side clutching his stomach as Russia raised his pipe for a second blow._

"_IVAN STOP!" Prussia rushed forward and shielded his brother's body with his own; the pipe halted centimeters from his head._

"_Then you will come quickly, da?"_

_He nodded, turned to Ludwig, and whispered softly, "Seien Sie sicher__ Bruder! Ich verspreche, dass ich zurückkomme!" before rising to follow after Russia. (Be safe Brother! I promise that I will return!)_

_Ivan grabbed tightly into his wrist and pulled him away. Gilbert had to fight back tears as he heard Germany calling after him, "EAST! EAST!!! Bruder, __bitte lassen sie mich nicht! EAST!" (Brother, please don't leave me!)_

Ludwig knew the real reason now.

Gilbert was not sure he was quite ready to see his little brother yet. How could he face him after abandoning him like that? Even if it was to save the Ludwig's life, there was no excuse.

"Look at the guards… calling their superiors and higher-ups… we all know everyone is too scared to order lethal force used against us! We should just charge the stupid checkpoint! Or sledgehammer the heck out of that damn wall!"

Gilbert turned to the young woman who yelled out such things.

"Don't be too hasty, Ada, we've been waiting for that wall to come down since we were five, another hour won't kill you!" Her friend replied.

Just then, a guard rose up and called for attention, "We have contacted all the necessary people and they have decided to open the checkpoint to all the public with no identification check."

The cheering was incredible, so loud it nearly sounded like a train.

"Now, you will have to form an orderly line to enter, so please be calm and a little patient, and you'll all see your families soon!"

It was not exactly an orderly line, but the crowd pulled Gilbert along and within a minute he was through the checkpoint, and turning to look at the wall from this side, he was tackled by the smaller figure.

"Veeee~"

He patted North Italy on the head awkwardly as the young man buried his head into Gilbert's shirt and squeezed him tightly.

"Feliciano, I know you really missed the awesome me, but do me a favor please?"

"What?"

"Get Off!"

The Italian placed a hand on Gilbert's chest for leverage as he scooted off him, but after moving, his hand lingered. Gilbert looking confusingly at the hand, then to Italy's worried face.

"You're so… skinny… moreso than me even…"

Gilbert's cheeks flushed slightly.

"You know what? I'm going to serve you a huge plate of pasta to celebrate your return!" Feliciano jumped up happily.

Prussia smiled lightly; he had missed the Italian.

A hand reached down to help him up. The sleeve attached was blue and had many ruffles. He smirked.

"Francis?" Prussia took the arm and was pulled up somewhat roughly.

"Of course mon cher! My partner in crime, I have missed you so!" They embraced strongly. "I have played a good many pranks since you disappeared. There is much to tell you!" Francis released the Prussian and winked at him.

Spain threw his arms around him next, and his grin contrasted so bright and big against his tan skin that it hurt Gilbert's eyes. He had forgotten this about Antonio. "Amigo! Good to have you back!"

"It feels awesome to be back."

He looked over Spain's shoulder and saw Ludwig standing there, head hung low, eyes hidden in shadow. Antonio noticed this and stepped away.

"West?" He asked softly.

Ludwig raised a stone-cold glare to Gilbert, marched right up to him, and lifted a gloved hand to slap him across the face. Prussia closed his eyes and prepared for the sharp pain, but it did not come.

A pause.

Gilbert opened his eyes and gave a small gasp when he saw the tears flowing freely down Ludwig's cheeks. The gloved hand landed heavily upon his shoulder.

"West, I said I'd return, didn't I?"

"East… that was a really stupid plan! Never try anything like it again!!!"

"Oh, come on! It was an awesome… I'm sorry bruder." He wrapped his arms gently around Ludwig's waist and felt the other's arms slowly envelop him as well. Biting his lip, he allowed himself to give into the shakes and the tears.

"Mein Gott, West!" He clutched to his brother desperately finally realized it was not a dream or illusion like the one's before had been, sobbing greatly.

After a couple minutes, he heard Ludwig's breathy whisper, "East… what did he do to you?" Gilbert tensed immediately and pushed away.

"East… Answer me!"

Prussia shook his head, "No."

They both knew the other was going to be incredibly stubborn about this matter as they looked into each other's faces, and it turned into a staring contest.

After a minute, Ludwig gave in. He'd just have to get the story later. All that mattered right now was that his brother was back safe and with him.

"I've missed you East. Let's go home. There is plenty of beer in the fridge, and Feli has baked about fifty different types of pasta in excitement of your arrival."

"That sounds… really awesome West." Prussia's smile lit up, and all the countries could tell that no matter what he had been through with Ivan, he would always be their Gilbert. No stupid wall could ever change that.

* * *

Voila! If you liked it, then please review. If you hated it, well, you are free to review as well. I'm considering continuing this story, so do tell me if you'd like to read more. Thank you for reading; you are all awesome!


End file.
